


Fucking Gross Emblem

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, Extreme, F/F, F/M, Farting, Fecal Soiling, Out the Wrong Hole, Scat, Soiling, This gets kind of silly, Weird Scat, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A spin off of the story series "Pokemon Girls get Fucking Gross" featuring characters from across the Fire Emblem series! Come watch and gawk as the lovable characters of Fire Emblem meet insane gross bliss-filled fates.Again, this series is absolutely no holds barred scat insanity not for the faint of heart. You've been warned!





	1. Fire Emblem Girls get Fucking Gross

**Author's Note:**

> BIG WARNING: This story contains scat stuff and weird scat stuff at that! Only read if you’re up for some pretty kinky stuff. You’ve been warned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina, Lissa, and Sully have been made aware of a grave danger to their safety! The only problem is, they can’t remember what exactly it was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/23/18

“There was… something we needed to deal with, yes?” Lissa asked

“Yes, of course! It was… Gah, I can’t remember!” Sully complained. “Lucina, surely you remember what we were about to set off and do?”

“I do!” Lucina chimed. “We were going to-”

Lucina froze as she felt her innards churn and gurgle like nothing she’d ever felt before. She gripped her gut and bore as hard as her body would allow her. A brassy, blasting fart shot out of her, a fart unlike anything she’d ever passed before. This was no quick burst of easily discarded methane, this was a booming gust of female flatulence! Winds with a visible tint trumpeted out of the woman, staining the room the trio sat in with a brownish stinking haze. As the dozenth second passed, their was no sign of the mighty fart abating at all. The poor girl simply held on for dear life, letting her body betray her before all her friends.

Finally, Lucina’s mighty rip of her ass began to dissipate, though only to trade gaseous matter for solid. The moment her booming gas explosion ended, an unflattering chorus of crackling filled the air instead. Lucina’s eyes stretched wide as she felt a warm mass pressing against her rump. A shit fitting more for a pegasus or a dragon was erupting from her behind, fecal matter the thickness of her very arm coiling out of her into her now ruined pants. In a mere minute what must have been a dozen pounds of girl poo had coiled out of the swordswoman. She sat there dazed and stunned, a mountain of her own shit raising her ass slightly off of her chair.

For a moment, there was silence. A silence broken by Lissa letting loose her own ear-shattering shart that tainted the air with another horrid smell and her panties with a quantity of scat they were hopeless to contain. Moans dribbling with delight could be heard from her through all the noise her lower half was producing.

“Lucina? Do you remember?” Sully asked once more before returning to massaging her soaking wet cunt to the delicious odor of Lucina and Lissa’s fart-stink.

“I… no, I don’t remember! Weird.” Lucina replied

Lissa had had an epiphany as to what the group might have needed to deal with. It was an epiphany she was unable to share as she was reduced to nothing but a groaning, shuddering mess as her asshole unloaded more and more waste, seemingly from a bottomless gut. It felt good. Far, far too good. The little Ylissean scat factory felt her ass cheeks bounce with an unfamiliar voluptuous weight as more poured out of her, poo now escaping out her leg holes onto the bare seat below her.

“I-I think…” she began “…think we were gonna get attacked somehow.”

“Well, that’s not happened yet!” Sully commented, the woman walking towards her relentlessly defecating ally.

Sully was concerned about Lissa. She looked so worried! The least she could do was put her at ease now that it was obvious the group wouldn’t be attacked. Sully comforted her friend the only way an ally could: locking into an intimate embrace with the girl as she continued to litter the air and floor with her body’s unflattering work.

Lucina too was growing excited as she snorted the corrupt air. Her hands dove into her outfit to stroke at her sopping cunt. Her folds were more excited than she could ever recall, and all just from her own bodily acts! The woman’s gut began a second bowel movement just as mighty as the first, all of it pressed firmly against her poor seat by her incredibly pillowy ass… was it always that big? Lucina seemed to remember having a fit bum and not a whore’s behind.

Gosh, it was so hard to think! It felt as if her very thoughts were draining down her head and snaking out in thick ropes of shit. She couldn’t even remember what her body looked like of all things? She had to focus! They could very well be on the receiving end of an attack. She needed as much concentration as she could muster.

“Yeah! That’s it!” Lucina added. The woman sunk her ass deeper into her fresh filth and let out a shutter as she savoured the squishing sensation. Her train of thought continued in a heavy chug as more of her own toxic fart fumes blasted out of her and boiled her brain. “Attack… somehow. We were gonna… get attacked by… some illness?”

At first, there was no response. Both of the girl’s mouths were occupied. They were now scooping up fresh waste from Lissa’s underwear-ruining, still active bowel movement and consuming it. Sully was more haphazard in her consumption, recklessly shoving whatever her jaw could distend around. Lissa’s turds were surprisingly solid, extremely thick and wide, and absolutely delicious to the corrupt pair of girls.

Lissa was a bit more patient. To properly feast on her own waste, she took the time to shove her hand into the back of her panites, defecate straight into her hand and bring a sturdy, solid 20 inch long shit to her greedy face. She attempted to devour the entire specimen like a snake, but found it difficult to cram it down her esophagus after the first 14 inches or so. Sully came to her assistance and shoved the remaining length down her own throat, eventually tapping lips with Lissa in an intimate shit kiss.

Sully’s asshole too had now blossomed open with her own fart cacophony. The girls were surprised they weren’t fully deaf by now with the combined noise of their three roaring assholes in this cramped room. Sully’s load descended out of her gargantuan ass, bypassing her panties, and falling straight down onto the floor below in a disorderly pile that soon rivaled the largest of cowpats.

Lucina leaned in towards Sully as her ass went to work, growing further drunk off the fumes of her ally’s farts. While 90% of her brain was focused on thrashing her cunt to mind-breaking ass fumes, the remaining 10% was still worried about that attack. What was it… something like… maybe a spell? No, wait, yeah, an illness from another world. Something Tharja was interested in and took from some other plane of existence quite unlike their own. She said they needed to get out now or they’ll be… um…

At that moment, the last light in Lucina’s head dimmed out. Fully corrupted by that insane prion from another world, she was reduced to a fart adoring shit slut, the first of the total three in this world. No more thinking now. Just enjoying. Enjoying that lovely smell in the air. Enjoying her first shit-driven orgasm. Enjoying the taste of her own waste. Grunting and shoving, farting and cumming. What a lovely, simple life.

Lucina let out a horny mewl as she joined her friends in their corrupt embrace, lips trailing to kiss Sully on her sputtering asshole.


	2. Fucking Gross Emblem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrid power capable of making even the greatest heros fall has been unleashed on Fire Emblem Heroes’ Order of Heroes. With such a wide selection of heroes to corrupt from across so many worlds, who will be the first to fall to the relentless virus-curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNING: This story contains scat stuff and weird scat stuff at that! Only read if you’re up for some pretty kinky stuff. You’ve been warned!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 8/18/18
> 
> The lovely Octoboy made an art piece based off of a scene from this story! You can check it out and his other excellent work here: www.dropbox.com/sh/f6qt3jz2jole6qf/AAA2kCrQE2maX9QAp_J2DkB6a?dl=0&preview=marthsoil.png

The Order of Heros was quite the impressive anomaly. A world where heroes were summoned from different worlds through space and time to do battle for the sake of a war. Countless legends brought together to help a kingdom in peril. Such a noble pursuit… but such a boring one.

Such boundless power could have farther reaching implications. Curses and spells lost to time could be learned first hand by their inventors. Impressive beasts could be summoned before their demise at sacred swords. All manner of power could be summoned! Perhaps the naive summoner that had gathered all these heroes had trusted them a bit too much. Among all the rogues and villains filling these wide barracks, surely one was bound to use this power for their own gains.

One mage in particular was interested in summoning an apocalyptic power. A power so ludicrously obscene and deviant in its methods, it’d been all but lost to time. For this rogue tome user, disgust was hardly a concern. If anything, their own sexual perversion was all the better incentive for releasing this power on the world.

This power was half curse, half virus. A disease with the wings of magic to spread and proliferate. Some unholy marriage of alchemy and biology that plays with the human body like a toy. A powerful enchanted prion that reduced normal humans to filthy, superhuman freaks with a boundless affinity for sex, filth, and waste.

Proud heroes, warriors, and mages were all reduced to obscene parodies of themselves in its wake. Their beings now less their means of interacting with the world and more boundless portals for unexplainable volumes of flatulence and filth. Their bodies contorted to hyper sexual statues with powers that defy traditional understanding. Their minds corrupt and shattered into loving every single second of it all.

And the devious mage couldn’t wait to see the world buckle under its wrath again, guided by her aid.

A simple test on a trio of unlucky heroes revealed that its power had not been understated. Perfectly normal ladies were reduced to glowing green-eyed perverts where every orifice could work as a makeshift anus. This was an insanely powerful tool to mold worlds to someone’s liking… so long as that liking was a disgusting hedonistic corrupt hellscape.

Now, one of the initial infectees is set to do battle alongside uncorrupt allies to spread the disease to even more vessels. All the while, its controller looking on with glee.

 

\--------

 

Training time! A new, powerful unit had been summoned and was in need of a few battles to get to peak performance. To aid this new unit, an elite squad of partners had been assembled. Their supportive skills were the perfect way to get this new arrival fighting fit!

Olivia and Inigo were the first two to arrive. The mother and son-from-the-future combo were both dressed in their lavished dancing outfits, exposing far more skin than one would ever need to bear on the battlefield. Their five star dancing skills were simply unparalleled in inspiring teammates to press on and fight. Whenever new units needed to gain experience in battle as fast as they could, this beautiful combo was always there to help.

Alongside them came the fabled hero king swordsman himself, the legendary Marth! The blue haired pretty boy hero king was not only one of the best swordsmen around, but one of the best supportive powerhouses. Marth’s skills with his mighty falchion seemed to inspire such dazzling performances in new units, not to mention his skills repositioning allies. Together with the two dancers, the trio were a training machine!

For a while, the trio was all that stood there. A minute or two had passed after the group had warped in and yet still there was no sign of their fourth ally. Olivia grew a bit nervous that there might have been some mistake.

“Sh-shouldn’t the person we’re training with be here?” Olivia asked. “I’ve never seen us enter the field without a-a full quartet before. D-did I do something wrong?”

“Mother, don’t worry yourself. I’m sure they’re just a little late is all. Some people may need a bit more privacy to prepare for battle.” Inigo reassured.

Marth too chimed in to calm down the worried Olivia. “I’m certain they’ll be here soon. Though their tardiness might be a little strange, I’m sure they’ll be a wonderful ally to train and battle with”

And seemingly on cue, the final idle spawning position lit up with a warping circle. Through the portal a figure steadily arose from the light.

The fabled hero Lucina stepped forward, though in an unflattering condition. She seemed to have come straight here after perhaps some battle or horrible engagement. She stood there with torn and tattered clothes, outfit ravaged by some unknown force. Her hair ran amess with tangles and knots. She smelled as if she had been in the field for days on end without a bath. Yet despite all this, her demeanor was more than a little positive. A glance at her face and one could see a beaming smile. Her demeanor was calm and controlled. She had scarcely even moved as she approached.

Inigo, trying his best to ignore Lucina’s strange entrance, was the first of the group to greet her. “Hello! So, ready to train up? Or uh… should we get you some help? It looks like you might have gotten into some form of combat already.”

Lucina turned to the others with an unsettling beaming smile on her face. Her eyes glew a bright luminescent lime as she stared into Inigo’s face. “Ah, it’s no matter! I was just enjoying myself with friends and didn’t have the time to change into more proper attire.”

Lucina’s odor was now reaching the slightly more distant Olivia and Marth. To say she smelled like a sweaty horse anus wouldn’t convey just how intense the odor was. What on earth could she have been doing before hand!

Olivia was stirred to panic “I-I’m sorry, but maybe we should get you better prepared for all this? Let’s get back to the barracks some good armor and… and a good shower.”

Before Inigo could give any response, Lucina loomed in a bit closer to the boy. She got much closer, and far more intimate. Inigo was initially a little startled, but any surprise in the spry, late teen boy was instantly quashed by a hypnotic, suggestive smile creeping out Lucina’s lips. Usually it was him making advances on women. How lucky he was to have things the other way around for once, even if she did look and smell so strange.

“I feel right as rain ma’am! It’s such a wonderful day.” Lucina began. “I think we ought to get right to the training. I think we’ll have so much fun together today…”

With that, Lucina jumped straight into the fun. Her lips pressed against Inigo’s and stole a kiss from the boy. One hand behind his head later and the two were locked in a surprise make out session.

Inigo was enough of a lady’s man to have taken countless kisses before. That said, something about this one felt so… strange. It was absolutely the best makeout session he’d ever had. His mind was completely intoxicated! Her breath was so sweet. So, so enjoyable and pristine.

Little did Inigo know that pleasant sensation was the cursed virus already flooding his body through their mouth to mouth contact. The fresh air that once filled his lungs was flushed out with the noxious air of Lucina’s breath, exhalations more methane than carbon dioxide. His body naturally sunk his face a little deeper and tighter around Lucina’s maw, trying to pry at more of that delectable air, already addicted just from the first hit.

Lucina’s body reciprocated with a quiet belch down his gullet. A burp that had a smell and taste to it more akin to something from her. Inigo was enthralled. He let the gaseous outburst have its way with it, enthralled by the sensation of his body corrupting.

Marth finally cut in to end the display. “Please, keep these intimate moments to a minimum! We’re training for battle; this is hardly the time or place!”

Inigo broke away from the kiss to address the swordsman. “Ah, c’mon! Liven up! We’re all acquaintances here! It’s good to be a bit more casual. Isn’t that right, Lucina?”

No response came from the woman at first. She looked on with a blank stare at first. Then, her face gave a strain. Nature’s calling was suddenly demanding all of Lucina’s attention, demanding the woman drop what she was doing for a forceful expulsion of gas. She gave an audible grunt. Her body needed release immediately!

Without warning, Lucina’s anus flexed wide and let burst a tainted column of air with a deafening rip of her ass! Like an explosion of gases, the air around Lucina and Inigo was drenched in a heavy unnatural thick green fog. She lavished in the delight of the multi-second long fart, sighing loudly in sweet release.

Olivia and Marth looked on horrified. How on earth were her fumes outright visible!? What was happening!? And… oh goodness, what was going to happen to poor Inigo.

Inigo sat in the fume cloud. Up until mere minutes ago, he would have registered this all as horribly disgusting but… but oh goodness, it felt odd standing in Lucina’s gas cloud. It felt good to fill his lungs with the woman’s putrid gasses, to let the tainted air smother his clothes and tickle his skin… Truth be told, it almost felt as if part of him was burning in this gas cloud, but instinct to escape it lost out to some unknown desire to stay.

Inigo took a deep breath. It was like taking another hit of a drug after that heavenly make out session with Lucina. Inigo felt delighted. Delighted and… strangely uncomfortable.

Something like a sneeze was building up in him, but around his lower portion. A discomfort suddenly set in. He felt like he needed to force something out of his rear, right this instant! He bore down to let it out… but nothing happened! Again, he flexed to try and let his ass ring out whatever was causing this pressure. Nothing! Each moment the pressure got worse, even to the point where he could feel it bubble in his stomach. This… this was no ordinary fart. Again the pressure hit its peak. Inigo focused his hardest. Anything to let this all out…

Finally release! With a loud boom and the sick wet sound of gas pumping out of his colon, Inigo finally let go! The fart of his life wrung out of the boy. A teeth gritting, eye rolling, ass ruining rip that stunned him from the sheer delight of letting go. Huge booming cloud of fart gasses flew out of his rump and against the ground, fuming into impressive smoke clouds. All Inigo could do was hang on and enjoy the heavenly sensation of relief.

Right on time with his ludicrous fart that rivaled the rending gas cloud Lucina had let out came a shot of white through fabric and a suddenly dewing damp stain around his erect cock. Oh… o-oh my god, he’d came from farting!

That pleasure of finally achieving release through both his cock and his bowels put as wide a smile on Inigo’s face as he could muster. He leaned back where he stood and let out a large sigh, letting the fumes from both him and Lucina fill his lunges. Soon after, another inhuman fart ripped through his ass. Inigo bit his lower lip in delight; he felt as if he were about to cum again already! He hardly even noticed a bit of extra weight on his rump contorting into a fat boy ass built for fart blasting or his eyes turn Lucina’s luminescent green.

Marth and Olivia were overwhelmed by the sight before them. Two of their allies were farting what looked like toxic green smog and relishing in it. Both were at a complete loss for what to do!

Olivia was the first to act out of concern for her son. “Inigo! Inigo, get out of that!”

The woman rushed towards Inigo in a valiant attempt to help. However, the closer she neared towards that intense fog of farts surrounding the duo, the more labored it felt to move. Olivia’s run turned to a walk, then an uneasy stammer. Her respiration was reduced to heavy breaths in and out. All her energy seemed to be lost as she finally pierced the perimeter and entered their combined fart gases. It felt as if her body was shutting down, as if she might pass out any minute.

Inigo came to his mother’s side. Looking increasingly uncomfortable with every step himself. The only difference for him was relief once he’d finally stopped. The boy hunched over, arched his back, grabbed his kneecaps and let loose another intense blast of fart gasses in to the area.

“Oh, gosh! It seems I can’t… “ Inigo took another moment to let his asshole rumble and let loose an intense multi-second long fart. “…seems I can’t even walk much without my stomach getting upset. I think I may be a bit ill. Mother, would you be willing to help?”

Olivia was too dazed to even really comprehend the question. Her body was too tired desperately trying to fight off the corrupt gasses Inigo and Lucina were spewing to communicate much at all.

Inigo took her silence as a yes. “Oh, mother! Thank you so much for the help!”

Inigo took his mother into his clutches. He adjusted her position with an unnatural strength, placing her on her knees with her head tilted upwards. Next came a shift of his own position, hands reaching for the lacey dancing pants he was wearing and pulling the garment aside. Out into the open air came his voluptuous thick rump, a delicious womanly ass built for squeezing, slapping, and adoring. A thick built bottom, built by that corruptive virus to be as strong as could be for letting gaseous waste thunder out.

Olivia got a front row exhibition of the monster bottom’s first naked public display. Before her eyes, Inigo’s tight anus blossomed into a fat rosebud, wobbling back and forth with the heavy might of another enormous fart barrelling out of him, right into her face! Olivia was shocked to find she hadn’t even involuntarily blinked to shield her gaze from the fart blasting. The sight of it all, the sight of his body undulating and that fat ass shaking from the vibrations, the sight of her surrounding air supply being further choked by fart fumes… Olivia was completely entranced. She eyed her son’s anus, now drooling in anticipation.

“Hooo~ Oh, just in time mother!” Inigo began. “I felt so horribly backed up all of a sudden. I was worried I might end up just letting all loose on the ground I was so sick! What a lovely, attentive soul you are!”

Olivia looked on with bated breath as the heavy bottom moved nearer. Closer and closer until.. Olivia simply couldn’t contain herself any longer! With eyes glowing a bright green, she shoved her face in to the boy’s impressive ass and kissed his puckered anus! The orifice met Olivia’s mouth as if it were almost a real kiss, with Inigo’ anus flexing wide to connect as much as Olivia’s maw as possible to his bowels.

Olivia danced her tongue around the boy’s anus, trying to find a prostate to pleasure and delight. It was a valiant attempt, but Olivia quickly learned all she’d need to do to please Inigo was to sit still and endure what he had planned.

Another furious column of gas erupted from Inigo’s rear, right down into Olivia’s mouth! Instantly, Olivia’s body struggled to accommodate all the gas. Her cheeks inflated, her stomach ballooned ever so slightly, her own anus trumpeted out an impressive fart that may have just been Inigo’s running through her body… Fart gases even shot out of her nose as she struggled to contain her son’s flatulence. Somehow not a single stray blasting of fumes had leaked between the two’s married lips.

But this was hardly the reason Inigo needed his mother’s assistance. No, he’d be content to let his ass fumes deluge freely into the air just as he’d done already. A sensation, just a small inkling of his old self told him that he ought to still dispose of solid waste properly. The other fresh corrupted part of himself figured the perfect place to dispose of all this was down someone’s waiting throat.

Inigo relaxed. From his gross asshole, an impressively thick log of shit well over a foot in length descended out from the depths of his bowels in to Olivia’s mouth! The poor woman below felt what could only be described as someone attempting to shove their forearm down her throat. With her brain scrambled by that insidious disease, the shock was less absolute horror her son was defecating down her throat and more surprise she was built to take something like this. As the head sat on her tongue, Olivia mused on whether to swallow the beast whole or not. She was given her answer for her by the turd’s forceful deluge cramming more and more into her mouth. She swallowed, or at least attempted to do so. It was more her esophagus relaxing to allow Inigo’s waste to pour into her stomach unimpeded. Olivia hardly even got to taste the foul muck.

Yet still… she found the experience enjoyable. There was something about having her body violated and stuffed with such a huge solid turd… Ooh what a sensation! Being so greedily stuffed and defiled… Olivia was already craving more!

Fortunately for her sake, she wouldn’t need to wait long. Given the obscene amounts of flatulence Inigo was releasing, it was only appropriate for his solid bowel movements to rival their size. Inigo adjusted his position slightly more, bending over and grabbing his mother by the back of her head to force her deeper between his fat cheeks. Olivia was rewarded with another enormous ass rip that puffed her cheeks and defiled her nose, only to have the main solid event come crashing through into her!

Olivia’s eyes rolled back as it all came out. Fat solid shitlogs started pouring in to her at such violent speeds! It was as if Inigo was defecating with the speed of diarrhea, but with every small eruption being a full-on constipated bowel movement.God, it was so amazing! Olivia loved the sensation of shit thrashing down her throat, packing and backing up her stomach like she was some useless object. Her mind trailed to how much Inigo must love this. All this fowl gunk properly disposed of by a loyal toilet. Such a job well done!

She wanted more.

Olivia voluntarily sunk her face deeper into the crevice of Inigo’s fat ass. One hand reached around to grip at his succulent thighs, giving them a pat to catch his attention. A muffled “faster” could be heard from her. She really wanted Inigo to use her. To use her as best he could. Olivia even took the initiative to help him relax. Both hands now gripped Inigo by his thighs. Somehow Olivia was growing the strength to lift Inigo off of his very feet! Steadily the boy rose, letting her mother carry out her mission. Olivia needed to prove herself. After all, what good would she even be as a toilet if someone couldn’t sit on her?

The woman adjusted Inigo’s position to properly relax on her face like a chair, all the while having her face filled with unearthly quantities of waste. How Olivia’s neck wasn’t outright breaking from the weight of an entire person on her head was a mystery, but arguably the least pressing question of many in this hazy dream-like encounter. Neither party seemed to care either. Inigo was happy to sit, release his load, and play with himself as thick logs rolled against his prostate. Olivia was enthralled by the sensations of fullness and subjugation pleasantly overwhelming her.

There was one unfortunate uncorrupted spectator left to see all this. One whose expression had shifted from confusion and concern to horror and disbelief as he saw his two comrades commit such heinous acts before him. Marth backed away, drawing his falchion.

“I… Are you all monsters now? What’s befallen you? A spell? A sickness?” He asked in a wobbly voice.

Lucina was the first to attempt an answer. She started walking towards Marth at a slow walk. Her attempt to open her mouth and attempt speech was rendered useless as a booming cloud of flatulence belched out of her in a hybrid burp-fart instead.

“Stop! Don’t come closer!” Marth exclaimed. The swordsman knew getting too close to these fowl excretions must have been the cause for Inigo and Olivia’s defeat. He’d been lucky enough to stay out of range of their gas haze so far. He couldn’t bring it closer!

Lucina’s reaction to Marth’s words were… surprising. The woman again attempted speech, getting so far in as an “Excuse m-” before her stomach started treating her face as a second anus again. The shocking part though was, Lucina honored Marth’s request! Instead of approaching, she did an about face and turned her attention to Inigo and Olivia’s obscene display.

Perhaps there was hope for them yet. Marth could leave this training section by his lonesome and tell the other heros in the barracks that this group needed to be quarantined. Then, he could consult the mages and clerics on hand and see if there was any such remedy for this strange phenomenon. Things looked dark for the future of these three, but Marth’s escape from this strange curse, disease… whatever it was, stood as a ray of hope.

That was, until Marth realized that Lucina hadn’t moved back towards the other two. Instead, she’d kept her same distance from the swordsman maybe two yards away, only adjusting her position. She bent down into a squat, ass facing towards Marth. A token effort was made to pull her clothing aside.

Marth’s heart sunk. He wasn’t getting away. The hero’s fate was sealed.

The air boomed with the sound of Lucina’s freshest gas blasting, shrouding the air before Marth in that same obscene fog. Alongside the trumpetting blasts, her pants began to sag and her crotch began to dampen. The swordswoman was freely soiling herself for everyone to see, with no comment on her actions other than a loud sigh that soon transitioned to more fart belches.

Marth had no idea what to do. There he was, inside the center of Lucina’s acrid gas cloud. It was so burningly hot, the smell so raw and unflattering from such a proud warrior. Marth tried to stand still at first. Olivia had exerted herself under the toxic gas and had fallen thanks to it. All he could think to do was stand still and hope the wind would brush the gasses away.

He tried not to breath the horrible gas in. Letting it into his body seemed like the worst possible idea. Unfortunately, a momentary lapse in focus from another screeching ass rip lead to his nose getting a sniffle of the fart fog. Soon after, his natural recoil to the odor lead to a flinch that parted his mouth and let more of the toxin in to him.

Marth suddenly found it hard to speak. It felt as if his body needed something. Something so bad that every other function of the poor boy needed to wait until it was answered. Sweat dewed on his brow, his teeth clenched together. His hips pressed into each other. His gaze tilted upwards as he felt gasped from a crippling force wracking his body.

He… he was going to shit himself!

Marth’s anus flexed wider than the poor thing had ever stretched before. Wrist thick logs of solid scat deluged out of his asshole into his undergarments at a frighteningly fast speed. Marth could only shriek and brace himself as his body produced more and more scat, coiling out of him into his rapidly ruining underwear! The only break, the only free time the hero’s poor asshole had as such an apocalyptic infected shit ravaged him were when ripping booms of methane escaped him in absolutely ridiculous farts. Deafening expulsions of gas ripped out of him that outclassed even Olivia and Inigo’s impressive shows, tainting the air around them green with corrupt gasses in a powerful explosion of ass fumes.

The lucky trio of spectators got a spectacular view of the action unfolding. The seat of his tight black pants hugging his rump suddenly contorted beneath the evaculating waste. A lone lump soon turned into a damp bulging mass. Larger and larger still it grew, descending down the swordsman’s leg holes and stretching his pants to the absolute limit. The spectating trio was of course far less worried about Marth’s health and how on earth he was doing all this and more so adoring the show.

Strangest of all, Marth barely felt any less full. Even as his pants bulged and creaked with immense quantities of hot shit, it felt more like he was still holding back a dump rather than having an obscene one cascade out of him. He hadn’t even really taken to pushing, just letting his scat seep out of him. And worse and worse still the need to go intensified. Marth’s resolve was being cleaved away. Something inside him told him he shouldn’t push, he couldn’t push. That doing so would be giving up a part of him and letting something new take hold. That same something that had taken hold of Olivia and Inigo and turned them into these noxious disgusting gas and waste factories. But it felt so bad to hold on. His body wanted so very badly to let it all happen. Marth struggled. With his final ounce of strength, he gasped and….

“Uuuuagh~!” Marth fully gave in. He squat his legs, gripped his kneecaps with his hands, arched his back, and pushed as hard as he could. The speed of his bowel movement doubled. His pants fully gave up, letting his corrupt scat fall from his ruin loins and drop a massive cowpat of shit between his legs.

Marth was amazed. Holy fuck, it felt so good to let go! All that pent up matter spewing out of his asshole, slapping against the ground, staining the air… oh, what had he been missing out on! The sensation of shit rolling against his poor pummeled prostate had already stirred the swordsman to excitement. A hand reached down to tend to his now exposed cock. Marth’s smile went manic as he clutched his teeth and groaned in delight. His eyes shifted from their natural color to a bright green, joining his comrades in his complete descent to this infection.

The sight of Marth’s hot shit falling to the ground was like lightning to the horny corrupt trio’s libido. Olivia planted Inigo’s legs back on the ground and freed her head from the crevice of his ass. Marth’s poor asshole was expelling so much shit and it was all being wasted on the ground! Olivia felt as though her services were better utilized elsewhere. She crawled toward Marth on her knees and took to gorging on his scat instead.

Inigo and Lucina were left to themselves as Olivia and Marth took their filthy ass eating. The two found one another irresistible from expelling so much gas and smelling so foul. The two had been baking in the sun’s heat, only intensified worse by their heavy fumes keeping in the heat. They were sweaty wrecks without much a care in the world outside of fucking, farting, and snorting the others sweaty bodies. The duo locked arms and exchanged fart belches directly into the other’s face before snorting each others stinking pits. It was such a wonderful way to top their first kiss from earlier.

Marth was still in heaven from the sensation of finally letting it all go. Oh how good it felt to have this hungry toilet woman beneath him. Oh, how good it felt to give in to that noxious toxic gas and let loose! Already all that filth had fallen out of his body. Already his own body was being molded and corrupted like Inigo’s. His once pedestrian bottom was turning into a fat fuckable femboy ass, worthy of cutting turds this obscenely thick and wide.

Heaven got a little sweeter as Marth felt an odd sensation in his rump. Olivia made an odd sound and clamped onto his thighs even harder. Things weren’t coming out anymore. They… they were being packed back in!

Poor Olivia beneath him had reached maximum capacity and simply couldn’t hold anymore. Hot warm turds were heaving out of her face right back in to Marth’s ass! And oh , was it ever a delightful sensation! The swordsman groaned like a needy bitch as he felt the filthy anal insertion crawl back into him. It was the perfect ass fucking he never knew he needed, courtesy of his own thick turds working as the perfect makeshift dildo. His body’s reaction was so wonderfully violent. Soon his flat stomach was bulging full. Fart gasses were seeping out from his clenched teeth and even out his sinuses. His own cacophony or burp farts began, no doubt heralding in no time at all, he’d be retching shit just like the dancer.

He absolutely needed to show the rest of the barracks these joys. Whatever sick person put that corrupt Lucina among their ranks surely would let him defile more heroes if he asked!


	3. Fucking Gross Emblem 2 - Provocative Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrid curse-virus continues to spread. Camilla and Hinoka venture out as reinforcements for the four missing heroes from the first Fucking Gross Emblem. What fate will befall the beautiful duo of princesses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNING: This story contains scat stuff and weird scat stuff at that! Only read if you’re up for some pretty kinky stuff. You’ve been warned!

The horrible curse-virus had ravaged another group of heroes once more. Beautiful dancers were now disgusting human toilets. A once proud hero king was now a sultry seductress of a man, shitting in near boundless quantities. It was quite the show already. Yet… there was so much more fun left to be had. Only a handful of souls had been tainted by this wondrous magic. An entire barracks remained. One by one, these mighty heroes would fall into corruptive bliss. Now, the most luscious ladies of the army would have their fates twisted by its boundless wrath…

 

\--------

 

Though there was no official proof the quartet of heroes had fainted and headed back to the barracks, there had been no word from them in some time. They were presumed missing, or worse. As such, the next group of heroes took the stage.

Chief among them were the bewitching beauty Camilla, alongside the warrior princess Hinoka. Though at some point in time, they’d been warring factions, within this realm where countless heroes were summoned, they proved to be strong allies. Each woman’s strength in the air seemed to goad the other into being an even fiercer combatant out of a tense rivalry..

The duo began by splitting up and searching the area for any sort of remains of the group. It took mere minutes of indepentally scouting the area for the keen eyes Camilla to make a discovery.

Staining the grassy plains of the flat battlefield terrain was what looked to be a garment made of fine silk. Camilla landed, dismounted her wyvern, and continued on foot to inspect the piece closer, hoping her eyes were deceiving her.

Camilla frowned. This… this was just as it seemed. Olivia’s trademarked clothing… mixed in with an enormous pile of fecal matter. Oh gods, no! Olivia had been eaten by some horrid beast! Was it a bear or a dragon or… Camilla could hardly imagine what sort of monster would leave a pile of waste this extravagant, but that hardly mattered. Olivia was finished! What a gruesome end for the wonderful dancer!

Or, at least, that’s how it seemed at first. It was a tad difficult to effectively mix in clothing with such huge masses of undisturbed shit. That said, it was a bit strange how there were no bones or hair in the pile. That, and the clothes barely seemed to have faced the wrath of a gut’s stomach acid. It honestly looked just as if something had shat all over it but… but Camilla couldn’t image a beast pooping directly on Olivia’s garb.

Something seemed so off about the situation. Not only was the logic of all this difficult to sort out but Camilla found herself fixated on the sight in front of her. She felt oddly compelled to draw herself closer, to more carefully inspect the anomaly and figure out what had gone awry…

The smell grew intense. Camilla had withstood the odor of dragon and horse dung before, but never before had she encountered such an aromatic heap of scat. The smell was so… oddly distinct. A whiff of it was foul, yes, but she couldn’t pin down something about it. It seemed so familiar…

The natural desire to get away from a festering pile of waste lost out to sheer curiosity. Camilla lowered herself closer towards the pile. She gave a more thorough snort of the surrounding air. A reflexive gag and wince of disgust followed. The second whiff didn’t help at all. If anything, it just made everything worse. Camilla’s head went swimming, both in an attempt to pin down the aroma and from the awful smell clogging her thought process.

It took some time, but Camilla finally regained her composure. It was time to inspect the mass more thoroughly. But first…

PFFFFRRRRRTT~! Camilla’s bottom quaked with the shake of cascading gasses blairing out of her bottom! Invisible clouds of lady farts came ripping through the air in the least flattering noise the plump princess rumped princess had ever made! Normally Camilla was much more subtle with such unlady-like matters. However, that scarcely mattered now. She had work to do, and there wasn’t anyone around to offend from her flatulence. She needed to focus on the important things now, like the origin of this odor and Olivia’s fate.

Camilla sunk to her knees and elbows and got intimately close with the monstrous scat heap before her. The odor was as intense as ever, but Camilla found it easier to fight through after such prolonged exposure. She had to get a better look at Olivia’s discarded clothes for the sake of analysis. Yet… that would mean sinking her clean hand into the awful mass.

Suddenly, Camilla, felt a cramp run through her gut. She grit her teeth and strained for all she was worth. Another extravagant ass rip escaped her, tainting the air with the mild odor of her filth. It was the woman’s most lengthy ass rip ever; 12 straight seconds of farting…

Camilla regained her composure in little time. She paid no mind to how oddly her body was behaving. She needed to pin down the origin of this odor.

Camilla thrust her hand into the pile of dung, now showing no hesitance performing the act at all. Her hand gripped onto the dancer’s garment and pulled it out in one piece for inspection. How odd! It really did show no signs of wear at all from stomach acid or the like. It seemed almost as if the garment had just been soiled in. But… but this much poop? How was it possible? And the smell! What was this odor!? It was so familiar, but Camilla couldn’t pin it down! The woman even brought the cleaner parts of the garment to her face to huff the fabric, desperate to kick off something that’d explain what it was!

Yet again, Camilla’s anus began to quake. Camilla cooed as that tight orifice bloomed back open and the most strangely delightful fart of her life slid out of her. It was a strange sensation, a mixture of so many tickles of relief and relaxation… for something so uncouth. That unladylike release of gas out her backside lasted for seconds on end, yet Camilla felt there was so much more left…

She bore down once more and everything doubled. The volume of gas expelling out of her, the quake of her flesh from the gradual shake of it all, and the sensation of pure delight running through her head all doubled. A steadily growing smile started forming across her face.

Camilla’s body felt strange. Her thighs, ass, breasts, and crotch all seemed to wobble with some odd tingle, like nothing else she’d ever felt before. She could even feel some strange fleshy appendage pressing against her thigh. It really did all deserve inspection, or at least some bit of her attention.

Oh, but the air was so ripe with that familiar scent. Should she even bother inspecting her body if it meant she lost that trail? Camilla greedily snorted the air, now tainted a slight discoloration by her own fumes. The fresh hit of fart gasses made everything clear. She had to focus on this smell alone, at any cost.

Smell… taste… what if this aroma was just her palette tricking her nose? Was this something she’d eaten before? There was nothing here to eat at all though. Why had that thought even entered her head.

Another booming, powerful rip of ass trumpeted out of Camilla. She groaned and moaned at the body-shaking bliss of more multi-second long farts passing out her. It was a short lived pleasure, though. Scent. Back to the scent. Taste. Was it a taste? She felt herself drooling at the odor. Was this it? Was it something she needed to eat?

Camilla’s face grew nearer to the pile. The intense smell was just as strong. Camilla dove another hand into the humongous shitpile. The odor was so familiar… maybe if it touched her tongue she could recall this exact smell.

A plump, thick turd was dislodged from the pile. Camilla stuck her tongue out. Slowly she drew the turd nearer and nearer until it tapped her tongue…

Another fart range out of her the moment the tainted curse-virus shit hit her tongue. Camilla winced and moaned in delight as a downright deafening ass rip coursed out of her body. She could feel everything changing… morphing… something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

Camilla had to move quickly. She needed to figure out that smell. Tasting wasn’t enough, she had to do more! Her hands picked back up the heavy turd and brought it to her plump, perfect lips. Her maw opened wide. The beautiful bewitching princess greedily shoved the log of shit into her hungry throat.

Taste… Camilla still couldn’t pin down the taste. More. More! She needed more to finally learn what it was!

Camilla was gone. Her eyes went bright lime as her hands reached for another one of those turds, desperate to sample enough to learn what that horrid itch of an odor was. Everything else faded out of existence for poor Cammy in her manic tunnel vision. She barely felt her breasts swell to truly enormous sizes, nor how her vision was steadily rising as her body morphed into a towering new stature. She knew she was farting, but she soon lost track of how long. Her farts were now minute-long spectacles. The only downtime between her anus thundering out mighty gas clouds was when it decided to expel a crackling solid mass instead. Camilla barely even registered she was soiling herself. All she really felt was the heat of fresh shit against her ass and the momentary pause of gas bellowing out of her. No, she was far too transfixed on her meal. Every pit of the pile, even Olivia’s clothes, slipped between her gluttonous lips. She had to jog her memory of what this odor all was.

It finally happened. After eating the entire scat pile totally dozens of pounds, after hazing the air around her to a deep brown that had her nearly coughing from its thickness, after morphing into an amazon-sized goddess of a woman with a giant, fertile cock tall enough to sit between her breasts, Camilla remembered. She finally remembered what the odor was.

That was her own stink. It was the aroma of her asshole blaring every other waking moment of her life as flatulence boomed out of her gut. Such a lovely smell! Oh, how she loved the way it boiled her brain and let her focus on the most wonderful parts of life! Nothing really mattered but farting, shitting, and fucking. That was her existence, and did she ever adore it! How on earth could she have ever forgotten that odor was hers? Perhaps she’d been choking on her own fart fumes too much today. Or perhaps, maybe she hadn’t snorted enough of them.

Camilla dotted back to report her findings, extatic to talk to Hinoka about all the fun she had in this little ditch huffing her own farts. The now towering amazonian woman began her trek back to her ally with a delicate cat walk for all the hike. Normal walking just didn’t feel right anymore; it felt far better to press her fat balls between her thighs and feel the struggling sperm in her sack squirm. Her anus sputtered fart gasses all the while, dousing the air in her unholy feminine stink. She didn’t even care to pause and squat when she felt a fresh bowel movement ready for release; she simply let her extravagant turds overflow into her absolutely ruin panties and fall to the ground as she walked.

 

\--------

 

Hinoka patiently sat beneath the shade of a standing brick wall, waiting for her partner to return with her scouting report. She’d found little through her own exploration, even high up on the back of her winged companion. Camilla was simply their last hope at finding where that quartet of heroes had gone…

Hinoka mostly expected to see Camilla’s jet black wyvern roaring through the skies to signal her arrival. A shout for Hinoka from afar would also have been an appropriate way to catch her attention. She certainly wasn’t expecting to hear the roar of Camilla’s gut thundering out a deluge of fart fumes that sounded more like a bear’s roar than anything a human could muster. Hinoka grabbed her spear and rounded the wall she sat behind to find the source of the noise. She was greeted with the monster Camilla had become.

Camilla turned Hinoka’s way “Oh, hello darling! I found something the other units left behind during the-”

The woman took pause for a moment. She shut her eyes and her lips gave a silent part. Moments later, her ass let loose another deafening cacophony of heavy, air-staining fart gasses, dousing the ground in a thin fog of fart. Promptly following the expulsion of all that gas, Camilla’s rectum voided its solid contents. Huge logs of shit casually came cascading out of her anus, finally causing her panties to finally give up and splatter onto the ground.

Camilla restarted her sentence. “I found something the other units left behind during the last battle. It was an article of their clothing.” Camilla informed Hinoka. “I’m afraid they might have met a bit of an unfortunate end. It looked like some animal capable of taking insane shits might have eaten their clothes at least. I don’t know how else you’d get a dress under a mass that huge.”

Hinoka paid no mind to Camilla’s words. She was awestruck by this warped parody of her former ally standing before her. She had a clean 2 feet in height over her, she was sporting a cock on par with her arm and… god, what the fuck was her ass doing!? In the time she’d spent talking, she’d already created a pile of Nohrian scum behind her that reached up to her calves!

Hinoka readied her spear in self defense. “Don’t come any closer!” she threatened.

Camilla was confused. “Hinoka? What’s the matter?”

Camilla stepped forward towards the woman. Hinoka kept her steady stance in tact, ready to lunge forward with her spear.

Then, in a fraction of a second, Camilla’s arm lunged forward and swatted the tool away with unparalleled speed. The sudden movement was so rapid, Hinoka lunged forward with a weaponless attack, not even realizing she was disarmed. Instead of stabbing this monstrous woman and bringing her down, Hinoka instead had thrust herself right against the woman’s being.

“Awhahaha~ So nervous!” laughed Camilla. “Remember, Hoshido and Nohr are a family now, there’s no reason to fight! C’mon, let’s bond~”

Camilla gripped Hinoka’s shoulders. She picked up the warrior princess with ease, almost as if she was just an oversized doll. Into the air Camilla hoisted the woman, inspecting her body while Hinoka looked on in shock at Camilla’s super human abilities. The look on Cammy’s face started to shift. That matriarch personality of hers was distorting under the weight of those heavy hormones pulsating from her mammoth girlcock.

“Oooh, Hinoka! Yes… let’s bond. Let’s… let’s make a family together! Ehehehe~!” Camilla swooned.

Hinoka was dropped to the floor, inches away from Camilla’s dung pile and thoroughly in the dense fog of Camilla’s far gasses. The amazonian woman soon descended after her, pinning the Hoshidan royal against the grass. Camilla grabbed the woman’s legs to angle her to her liking. She adjusted their positions carefully until her mammoth cock was aligned right with Hinoka’s anus…

“Is this… this is the right hole to make children with right?” Camilla asked. She legitimately could not remember under the choke of the curse-virus poisoning her mind. “No matter. I’m sure royal Nohrian sperm is fertile enough to impregnate any hole.”

It began. Camilla’s immense glans began sinking into Hinoka’s poor virgin pucker. The other woman started yelling in agony at the sensation, just from the tip of the beast being inserted. Camilla soon found herself annoyed.

“Silence yourself!” Camilla complained. “Screaming in the face of Nohrian royalty mounting you? How disrespectful! How….”

Camilla froze in place as her anus answered the ever more frequent emerging calls of nature. A vast plume of gas, one far more impressive than anything Camilla had produced before, ripped out of her with galeforce strength. The thick veil of fart smoke was now just the surrounding air. Camilla found herself more energized and aroused every second she spent breathing in her foul fart gasses!

Hinoka’s panic began to subside the longer she sat sunk in the Nohrian woman’s fart fog. She found herself quickly growing relaxed, even. Her hyperventilation in the excitement of being pinned and fucked gradually shifted towards steady breaths in and out. Suddenly, the pain in her anus was gone. Her body felt… something, but it was far more akin to an odd tingle than any sort of pain. Her chest and her crotch felt terribly strange.

Hinoka instinctually locked her legs around Camilla. The pain in her anus had all but vanished. Now, her body was on a sort of auto pilot, craving these strange sensations in larger quantities. The sensation of Camilla stuffing her anus to the brim with cock… Ouugh, it felt… good! Hinoka leaned into it, craving more.

“Ooh, finally coming around now~?” Camilla teased.

Hinoka groaned in some uncertain mixture of confusion and arousal. She closed her eyes and took in more and more of the other woman’s gasses.

Hinoka too was being warped by the choking haze of gas. Her body too started to bulk up into an impressive figure. Gradually the limp doll of flesh Camilla was playing with was turning into a mighty feminine fart goddess all her own. Her breasts swelled, her breasts churned, and her clitorus warped into heaving cockflesh right before the duo’s eyes. Lastly… Hinoka felt power surging through her. Untold strength not even her toughest training had given her a glimpse of. As her cock head started to tap her tit flesh, Hinoka took her first actions with her new thickly built body.

Camilla felt the leg lock grow tighter. Both parties moaned in delight as her grand nohrian cock meat slowly sunk into the other woman’s anus. Once it was all down to the hilt, Hinoka took control.

A shift of the pair’s body weight and now Camilla was on the ground. Hinoka was now intoxicated with the need to breed, taking over and doing all the hard labor herself! Her meaty ass cheeks slammed against Camilla’s luscious thighs

“Urgh, your balls are so fucking fat Camilla. Are all Nohrians this hung? You’re more built for mating an animal than a man!” Hinoka teased.

Camilla was finding it difficult to speak. The impact of Hinoka’s fat ass against her sperm-filled sacks was dazing her. She could feel the organ fill with her seed. She could barely put the feeling into words, but her first male orgasm was mere seconds away.

“Hinoka, I… O-OOOOH YES~! Ride me you filthy Hoshidan slut!” Camilla groaned.

Her words melded into blissful screaming as climax robbed her of her bodily control. Her eyes sunk into the back of her skull. Her anus thundered with more noxious clouds of methane before thick logs of shit erupted out of her gross anus. Finally, with one last contraction of her nuts, her first male climax had begun.

Hinoka froze. A hot burst of liquid had shot deep into her bowels, stunning her with the odd sensation. Hinoka’s stomach rapidly blossomed before the duo, her toned abs rapidly swelling to a pregnant looking stomach. Hinoka felt so full. So very…

“Hngh… HNNNGGGRRRH!” Hinoka was sent heaving! Camilla’s first ejaculation was so huge in volume, Hinoka’s body had no more room to store it. The warrior princess vomited Camilla’s spunk load, all over the duo. All over her tits, all over her ballooned stomach, all over Camilla’s own wrack, even the other woman’s face! Hinoka was a goddamn bursting condom for Camilla’s insane ejaculation. Camilla could only offer more groans of delight in response as semen finally stopped thundering out of her massive dick.

Finally, Hinoka stopped vomiting jizz. Her cheeks swelled with one final load of baby batter for a moment, but she managed to swallow it back down before it stained the duo further. She finally arose off of Camilla’s crotch. Her hopelessly loose asshole began downpouring excess semen around the other woman’s thighs and the soiled grass between her legs. Hinoka bore down and tried to expel as much as she could. She was rewarded with an enema of jizz escaping her, followed by her first, arm-thick bowel movements of her new life as a corrupted fart goddess. She found she couldn’t even shut her anus and stop the flow of shit and farts as Camilla began speaking again.

“So, I couldn’t find much of anything” Camilla informed the other woman. “I came across an article of clothing and that’s just about-Oh!”

Mid-speech, Hinoka shoved her fat, throbbing dick in between Camilla’s massive melons.”Horny still. Need… need to get off…”

“Sure thing! Always happy to help a family member, after all~” Camilla swooned. She took to pressing her freakish udders together to offer Hinoka more stimulation for the impending titty fuck.

Both womens; rears were seemingly bottomless sources of waste and farts as they started a second round of fucking. Behind them now was an impressive pile of scat melded from their dual loads. The gas they were excreting now was so thick, the duo’s visibility was even being stifled.

“U-urgh, my head… “ Hinoka groaned. “I c-can’t… focus with this…”

“Oh, come now, Hinoka~” Camilla teased. “Who cares if you can focus, hmm? Just let these heavenly fumes sink in and burn you brain away. It feels….”

Camilla took a deep breath of the surrounding air, a deep breath that soon devolved into feverish snorting, then deep gasping. “A-aaah, so good~!”

Hinoka let the last of her inhibitions out with a heavy exhalation. A deep breath in and the horrid odors the two women were deluging wiped that silly head clean of anything that didn’t matter. No more stress, no more worry, just farts, shitting, and fucking were all her simple mind needed to know.

Shortly after, the fallen princess was pumping away harder than ever at her fellow fart goddess’s tits. One final thrust into the other woman’s lips and Hinoka was melting away in her own first penile orgasm. Just as she’d been stuffed full by Camilla’s infernal shaft, Hinoka returned the favor. Camilla had cum erupting into any open space in her maw, semen even spraying out her nostrils. Soon she was even sporting a stomach bulging with cum just like her fellow princess…

As the orgasm subsided, the two finally arose from their rutting session on the grass. They started groping one another as they looked at the festering shit pile they’d left behind during their fucking session. Neither stopped groping eachother’s impressive tits, cocks, and stomachs, even as Camilla began heaving up Hinoka’s semen.

“You know, it’s mostly mine.” Camilla bragged. “I’ve got dragon blood in me, so it only makes sense I dump ass like one.”

Hinoka looked offended “Hey! I can hold my own! I bet I could outshit you if we started at the same time.

A deafening fart wrung out of Camilla at Hinoka’s assertion. “Is that a challenge?”

Hinoka started to strain. A fresh pile of filth began to build beneath her. “It’s the truth!”

“Hey! You…” Camilla grunted and began her own.

The two locked into each others semen-soaked embraces. They gripped each others extravagant backsides, relishing in their filthy bodies in their own infernal fart fumes as they finally locked lips…


End file.
